A Tale Not For The Weak
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: 6 months after Leo returns home from Latin Am. he takes a hit that reveals something he failed to tell them. The scars tell a story, but not all of it. Will Leo tell them or will he hide the truth about his year long absence forever? Who exactly is Jacob?
1. Prologue

**Coming December 2010.**

**This is the Prologue for now.**

**Here we go!**

***This is **_**not**_** a deathfic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The agony made him thrash against the restraints, the intense torture continued throughout the night.

His screams broke the silence.

He groaned as he was jerked to his feet and dragged down the hall. His head hung low and he didn't fight back.

He was thrown into the dark and the door slammed shut.

Laughter flickered down the hall as they walked away. Words in Spanish resounded down the way.

He moved slowly then, trembling as he struggled to sit up, his arms shook and he collapsed.

He slowly lifted his head and shivered.

Golden-brown eyes glimmered in the dim light, blood stained the floor.

"I'm not so easily broken," he gasped as he slowly sat up and grimacing, he struggled to stay sitting, "I'll get out of here."

His hand on the ground formed a claw and a flicker of electrical energy flickered for a moment before it died, with it was the breif quiver of a

musical note.

* * *

A/N: Good yes? I can't wait to start this for all of you!

Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 1:the Weight of Responsibility

_Six months after Leo returns home from Latin America he takes a hit that reveals something he failed to tell them. The scars tell a story, but not all of it. Will Leo tell them…or will he hide the truth about his two year long absence…forever?_

**Chapter 1: The Weight of Responsibility**

Leo sighed as he filled his tea cup. The past six months had been rough. Two years of absence from his family couldn't be fixed easily.

Raph's aggressive streak had turned to something closer to hostility after Leo had refused to tell them why he had been gone so long.

Mikey had sort of become distant and Don wasn't much better.

Leo knew Splinter was disappointed in him.

But he knew he couldn't tell them why he'd been gone. Too many issues would surface because of it, too many things he didn't want to remember.

Leo reached over and started getting things ready for breakfast, the second he touched the toaster it gave a pitiful "zzzt" before some smoke trickled out.

"Shell," Leo growled, "Not again. You are my worst enemy you know that?"

The toaster remained unmoved, the smoke coming out stopped after a second.

It wasn't plugged in.

He turned as Splinter's shuffle-walk alerted him to the fact that his father was entering the kitchen.

Leo quickly plugged in the toaster and grabbed bread before Splinter came in.

"My son?" Splinter greeted, "how is it my son that even after two years of absence and the toaster not breaking that it has broken almost everyday since you came home?"

Leo blushed.

"Not sure Sensei," Leo mumbled, "apparently it hates me."

Splinter chuckled before giving his son a gentle look, eyeing the nearly haggard appearance of his eldest.

"You haven't been sleeping well," he commented.

Leo sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

"No…I'm still used to being on edge constantly…I'm still-" Leo sighed stopping as Raph came in and glared after seeing the ruined toaster.

"Seriously ya' can't just leave the stupid thing alone?" Raph snapped.

Leo simply glared in response, his fragile, and obviously temporary, good mood vanished instantly.

Leo turned heel before they could say anything, slammed his cup down onto the counter, and stormed off toward the dojo.

Splinter turned a disapproving eye on his remaining son.

"Raphael," he sighed, "your brother is readjusting to living here-"

"Sensei I'm sorry but the fact that he won't even give us a good reason for being gone so long is driving me nuts and then he just…everything. He trains like a maniac still, he only eats his healthy crap and he never…he never even…" Raph trailed off, eyes squeezed shut as he gripped the counter.

Splinter sighed as he reached forward and placed a hand on his second-eldest's shoulder.

"Your brother spent two years in training Raphael, he has cut back drastically since he came home but Leonardo can not simply stop. You understand that," Splinter said softly, "Leonardo told me very little of why he was gone so long Raphael. Barely more than he told all of you. All I know is that he still has nightmares about something that happened and that he refuses to speak about it. Raphael…your brother deems his time in Latin America as a failure to achieve the purpose that I sent him there for. Instead of opposing him constantly I ask that you let him feel comfortable here again. Harsh words are not needed now, support is."

"He broke the toaster again didn't he?" Don grumbled when he saw it, abruptly ending the rare father/son moment between the rebel and Splinter.

Rah quickly made a choice.

"Um…no…it was me…I…dropped it," Raph mumbled, earning a small nod of approval from is father.

"Leonardo is training," Splinter said simply.

"Dudes I _wanted_ toast this morning," Mikey grumbled.

"Well make something' else," Raph snapped.

Don grumbled but made his coffee and then walked toward the dojo where the sounds of the punching bag taking a beating reached his ears.

Don's jaw dropped when Leo kicked the bag right off the chain and across the room.

"_Shell _Leo, you've been holding back in practice haven't you?" Don gasped.

Leo quickly turned around an gave first Don and then the bag a sheepish look.

"I…yeah…" Leo mumbled, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

That would be two things he'd broken and it wasn't even seven in the morning yet.

"Well I just came to inform you that Raph broke the toaster for once and Mikey is making French Toast. Hungry?" Don asked.

"Not really…wait Raph broke the toaster?" Leo gave Don a completely bewildered look.

"Yeah he said he hit it or dropped it or something," Don replied with a shrug, "come on you seriously need to eat something besides your trail mix for once."

Leo hesitated but with a sigh followed Don out.

The fact of the matter was, two years of living off of what he could find in the wild had drastically changed his diet and how his body reacted to certain foods. In short, most of the stuff his family ate made him sick to his stomach. But what confused him and honestly hurt was that Don had either overlooked or completely ignored that fact; the fact that he should slowly introduce his body back into those "normal" foods.

Leo walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the dwindling supply of fruit in the basket on the counter.

"Dude put it back," Mikey ordered with a grin before taking the apple and shoving a plate of French Toast into his brother's hands.

Leo squirmed, his stomach already reeling.

"Mikey I…." Leo started, "I can't…"

"Quit it Leo you aren't training anymore, its been six months since you came home I think you can eat normally," Raph snapped.

"Dude agreed, for once quit trying to do everything right and indulge yoursel-"Mikey started.

Leo shoved the plate back at Mikey.

"_Seriously_? I SPENT TWO YEARS LIVING OFF OF THAT!" Leo shouted, gesturing toward the fruit before looking away in embarrassment.

Raph dropped his fork and glared but Don gave Leo a slow nervous look over.

"Oh Shell. Leo…it makes you sick doesn't it?" Don whispered, "I'm sorry bro I…I just…I blanked it. I'm sorry I should have said something."

He stood up and started toward Leo.

Raph flinched slightly at the thought but Mikey stared at the plate in his hand and fought tears, Leo hadn't ever yelled like that before, especially not when he was so close or about something he did.

It hurt and he was confused.

Leo glared at them each in turn.

"You want to know why I never came back?" Leo whispered, "well here it is…I was _happy_. I didn't have to deal with all of you judging me every time I walked into a room. I didn't have to deal with all of your issues."

Leo turned and nearly sprinted toward his room, leaping up and then dashing into it, the door slamming after him.

Those left in the room remained frozen.

"He didn't mean it Mikey," Don whispered as Mikey put the plate down and started crying softly.

"Then why would he say it?" Mikey snapped tears streaming down his cheeks, "why would he say that if it wasn't true? We do…we judge him all the time."

Raph looked down and sighed before raising his gaze to meet the sorrowful gaze of his father.

"We haven't been very…receptive have we?" Raph mumbled.

"I'm afraid not my sons. Leonardo has been on his own for two years, he is trying to readjust to living here. To being a leader of a team again as well as adjusting back into having more than himself to worry about. You three will speak to him," Splinter sighed before standing.

"Yes Sensei," they chorused.

~O~

Leo buried his head in his arms and sobbed, the frustration, the confusion, the anger all spilled out.

He simply just didn't want to face what had happened there. All that time alone, cold, hungry and then the capture.

They couldn't know about that, about the fact that he had been in bondage about how he got away.

Leo hastily sat up and wiped his face clean, he looked around and stared at the wall. Then he focused inward, a tears trickling down his cheeks as a sorrowful music swelled around him, mournful notes flitting through the still air. A few seconds later the patter of raindrops hitting leaves mixed in.

This was his way of easing the pain.

By manipulating sound.

It was a blessing even as his ability to manipulate electricity was a curse.

He wasn't ever able to fully control that aspect, hence the dead toaster.

~O~

Raph had to all of their shock stood up and went after Leo.

He was now standing outside Leo's door listening to the faint music within, he sighed and gently rapped his knuckles against the door.

The music cut off abruptly.

"What?" Leo called.

"We…just…I…I'm sorry bro…we all are, we just….would ya' come downstairs?" Raph said quietly.

There was no response.

"…I-I…why? After what I said…." Leo trailed off the door still firmly closed between them.

"Ya' were right…you were right about that. We do judge you…and we have no right to," Raph replied.

The door opened a crack.

"I…didn't mean it…I was…just…confused," Leo mumbled, "I just wish you'd all stop demanding and begging me to answer everything…I don't want to talk about it. Not ever."

"Then you don't have to," Raph said firmly, "We'll stop askin' if you want to lata' than ya' can. Until then we'll stop."

The door opened more and Leo's face could be seen.

"Ah bro," Raph whispered as Leo hastily tried to wipe his face.

Raph moved forward and pulled Leo into hug.

"I missed you all so much…I felt so alone and then coming home to…all of this…this…I feel like I'm constantly under attack. This isn't home…it doesn't feel like it," Leo mumbled as Raph hugged him tighter.

"Yeah well…you were gone longer than you were supposed to be and we had no word…bro we thought you were dead…at least I did…that's why I got so angry…I hated you for dieing and leaving us alone…then when you came home I…I hated you for leaving us guessing for so long," Raph whispered.

"I didn't know," Leo said simply.

He said nothing else as Raph lead him back downstairs, despite his questions, he wouldn't ask.

Leo had gathered himself by the time they got there. His face was wiped clean and he wasn't so shaky.

Mikey was hunched at the table, sniffing softly.

Leo dropped down into a crouch and wrapped him in a hug.

"I didn't mean it Mike," Leo whispered, "I'm sorry I said it."

"But…you had to have meant…" He started as he pulled back.

"I didn't mean it Mike, I was just….frustrated," Leo mumbled, gently pulled Mikey to him again, "I didn't mean it ototo."

Mikey looked up and sniffed before leaning into the hug.

"You didn't stay away because of us?" Mikey plead.

"No…I stayed away…because…." Leo trailed off, seeming to flinch slightly, "I got hurt."

"Oh," Mikey whispered, pulling back and giving his elder brother a shocked look, "Bad?"

Leo glanced up at Raph who shook his head and gave Leo a look that clearly said _you don't have to say._

"I…I…nearly died," Leo stated simply, "But I don't want to talk about it…'kay?"

Mikey's eyes widened in shock, as did the others', but Mikey nodded instantly understanding Leo's firm authoritative tone.

There would be no discussion.

This was all they would know.

"Shell Leo," Don breathed, "You might have at least mentioned _that_."

Leo gave Don a firm _stop now_ glare but sighed.

"I probably should have at least mentioned that I guess," Leo mumbled.

**A/N: Well…intriguing much?**

**The ability to manipulate sound is my copyright, it was created for my LD books. **

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Chapter 2:Fear in the Face of Nothing?

**Chapter 2: Fear in the Face of Nothing?**

_He'd gotten separated from his brothers and had been stumbling around, searching frantically for them for who knows how long._

"_Hey kid" a young male's voice broke through the steady dripping of the pipes around him._

_Leo jumped, whipping around with eyes wide, at six years old he already knew to drop into a defensive crouch, even if he didn't do it right._

"_W-wh-who are you?" Leo stammered softly._

"_Name's Jacob kid, ya' lost?" the young male questioned, staying within the dark shadows._

"_I'm…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Leo stammered._

"_How can I be a stranger if I'm like you?" Jacob replied, stepping out of the dark to reveal his terrapin features. _

_He wore a thick, black, leather jacket, that barely concealed the two guns shoved in his belt. he wore a black patterned bandanna, and had black wrappings around his ankles and feet. His skin was darker than Raph's, nearly a deep forest rather than Raph's rich emerald. Across his left cheek was a large, ugly, scar._

"_You're…you're a turtle!" Leo gasped._

"_So are you kid. So ya' lost?" Jacob chuckled._

_Leo twitched fearfully._

"_Yeah," Leo mumbled._

"_Go that way about three miles and then turn left and you should be in an area you know after about fifteen minutes," Jacob replied, pointing._

_Leo nodded._

"_Oh…and be careful…with that gift ya' got there…especially in the water," Jacob whispered._

_Leo turned._

"_My…gift?" Leo whispered weakly._

"_The electrical one…do ya' kill a lot of small gadgets? Ya' do don't ya'?" Jacob whispered._

_Leo froze, eyes slowly widening before he bolted down the sewers Jacob's laugh ringing out around him._

~O~

"Gahhhhaahah," Leo gasped as he sat up in bed.

He shuttered and pressed his head into his hands.

"It was just a dream," Leo panted, "just a dream…a nightmare is all."

"Leo? You ok?" Mikey's voice broke into Leo's thoughts.

Leo jerked upright and stared at his alarm clock, flinching when he saw the lack of time and the fried device.

"Yeah Mikey…I'm fine…I just forgot to set my alarm I guess," Leo called, struggling to steady his voice.

"Ya' sure? You were yellin' bro," Mike called softly.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," Leo replied quickly as he got up and scrambled to gather his things and look presentable.

"Splinter figured you were tired after patrol last night so we just left you be. We all got a day off. Lunch is almost ready," Mikey called softly.

"I'll be down in a bit," Leo called.

He stood and walked over to his meditation mat before crossing his legs into the lotus position and taking a deep breath. He lit some incense and focused inward.

His eyes snapped open when the distinctive sound of shouting reached his ears. He stood quickly and rushed to his door.

~O~

Raph came sprinting into the living room shouting for Don.

Don came scrambling out of his lab and gave Raph a startled look.

"What? Are you hurt? What happened?" Don gasped.

"I'm not hurt, Don you'll never believe this! He needs help," Raph replied quickly before he grabbed Don and dragged him outside the lair.

A figure lay against the wall, he was badly battered, several injuries were scattered across his frame.

His skin was a dark forest green and he was bigger than Raph, more muscular and obviously taller than even Leo. He wore a black leather jacket, black and white bandana, black leg wrappings, and bore an ugly scar across his left cheek.

"I found him passed out two miles back," Raph said softly.

"He's like _us._" Mikey gasped.

Don shook his head in stunned amazement.

Leo froze as he a caught sight of the figure.

_No! It can't be he's supposed to be DEAD!_

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! "coughs" Um heh? Anyway I bet you're all wondering what this guys has to do with the story? With Leo's two year long absence? "sniggers" have to wait I guess. **

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3:A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter 3: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Leo failed to react as Don had Raph help him lift the unconscious form and carry him to the infirmary.

He was too caught up in a memory.

"_Come on Leo, I told ya', get up," he ordered._

_Leo remained huddled in the corner, arms tightly around his knees, shaking his head, eyes staring in horror at the limp figure of the young girl in front of him._

"_She's dead," he choked out._

"_Of course she is, you killed her," Jacob snapped, "that'll happen to your brothers too someday, you'll slip up and they'll end up dead. That's why I have to teach you how to control it."_

_Leo looked at him in shock._

"_Y-You made me do it!" he cried._

_Jacob chuckled softly._

"_**You**__ killed her Leonardo," he replied, "I told you two to be careful when you played."_

_Leo's eyes narrowed and he leapt forward to attack, crashing to the ground as Jacob hit him and threw him down._

_Electricity crackled in front of his face. _

"_I…am…stronger than you Leonardo. I could kill you in an instant…don't kid yourself…__**kid**__," Jacob hissed._

_Leo twisted , uncomfortable under the weight of the larger male, he started trembling a little._

_Jacob smiled cruelly._

"_What's the matter?" he teased._

_Leo trembled all the harder, fighting scared tears._

"_Please….please don't…" he managed._

_That night he hid from his family before dinner, scrubbed his skin raw with a wire scrub pad he had found, and went to bed early claiming that he didn't feel well._

"LEO!" Don shouted, jerking his elder brother out of a frozen state.

Leo jumped nearly out of his skin and something exploded in the kitchen causing him to jump again.

Don reached forward and gently touched Leo's arm, causing the already tense figure to nearly jump out of his shell.

"Leo?" Don whispered gently, "you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I think I did," he managed weakly.

"Well I need your help…your O positive and so is this guy...he's lost a lot of blood-" Don started carefully.

"NO!" Leo exploded, jerking back and staring at Don as if he was being betrayed.

Don jumped himself, completely startled by the reaction.

"Leo?" Don cautioned.

"No…_No! _I won't give him anything," Leo jerked away and scrambled to his room, the door slamming behind him.

Don stared at the upper floor in shock.

"What the shell?" he managed softly.

"DON!" Mikey called frantically.

Don jerked out of his reverie and scrambled to the infirmary.

It was an hour later when Splinter knocked lightly on Leo's door and asked to enter.

"Come in," came a muffled response.

Splinter gently pushed the door open.

"My son, our guest will live, Donatello managed to stabilize him-" Splinter started to inform.

"He might be your guest but he isn't mine…I want him gone Sensei. _Gone_," Leo stated firmly as he looked up to lock eyes with his father, "he can't be trusted."

Splinter scowled.

"Leonardo I am ashamed of you. This man is wounded and a mutant like ourselves. We should help him and give him a safe place to hide," Splinter remarked.

"He can't be trusted!" Leo insisted, "He will kill us all in our sleep Sensei!"

"Is there something you want to tell me Leonardo?" Splinter said dangerously, "if you have a valid reason for this accusation you should tell me now."

Leo trembled, eyes widening.

No he didn't want them to know the truth about his daily "explorations" as a child, he didn't want them to know the emotional and physical damage he carried everyday. Why he got uncomfortable with physical contact.

He couldn't stand the thought of them knowing.

"No Sensei," Leo whispered, dropping his gaze, "he's dangerous…that's all."

Splinter frowned slightly, but nodded.

"I expect to see you at dinner," he said firmly.

Leo nodded

"And you will take a shift watching this guest of ours…that is an order," Splinter stated firmly.

When Splinter left Leo started shaking, the thought of being alone with that man terrified him.

When Leo stepped into the room to take the shift he was assigned, their "guest" was awake, sipping some broth and propped up on pillows.

Their eyes locked and Leo struggled to keep his cool, because he saw the smirk there.

"This is my eldest, Leonardo," Splinter introduced.

"Nice to meet you Leonardo," the male greeted with a raspy voice, "I'm Jacob."

Leo nodded in greeting, not yet trusting his voice.

"Leonardo will stay with you for a while, if you need anything just have him get it for you," Splinter comforted.

"Thank-you for your hospitality," Jacob rasped.

And with that they were left alone.

Jacob looked Leo over.

"So…have you told them your little secret yet? Or are you still hiding in the dark?" Jacob chuckled coldly, suddenly looking and sounding stronger, "you look good."

"Bas****" Leo spat in response, "I knew it…you're fine…you probably shot yourself!"

Jacob chuckled.

"Oh Leo…you're still the scared little boy I remember so well…always terrified of me…except once…the day you tried to kill me," Jacob ended with a whisper.

Leo scowled.

"Do they know that you were a science experiment in Latin America…or have you hidden that too?" Jacob asked.

Leo paused before speaking, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How would you know that?" he growled.

"I was there…I felt you burnout….you still haven't fully recovered yet…have you," Jacob whispered.

Leo's hands balled into fists and his breathing quickened.

"Stay out of my business and my life. You are leaving this minute," Leo snarled as he stepped forward.

The air crackled and the machines in the room gave a moan as their circuits strained under the effort of holding the sudden influx of power.

"I think not," Jacob growled, eyes blazing dangerously.

Leo flexed his hands, body shaking

**A/N: What is Jacob planning? What actually happened in Latin America?**

**More next time.**

**Please leave me reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4:Hide and Seek

**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**

"_LEO WAIT UP!" she giggled as he darted further down the sewer tunnels._

"_Come on Lucy!" he laughed, "you take forever."_

"_Maybe because I hate going to our lessons with Jacob," she snapped as she reached him._

_Leo twitched, eyes flicking away._

"_I…just don't want to hurt anyone," he mumbled._

_Lucy touched his arm._

"_Leo…you know that I don't like how he hurts you but…" she looked away._

"_Lucy it's ok, you're not as strong as me and you don't have the electrical attack…there's nothing you can do. Plus I'm older…I'm supposed to look after you," Leo ended with a teasing grin._

_She rolled her eyes at him but smiled a little._

"_What good am I? Light and Sound manipulator. At least you can attack with the Electrical part…" Lucy mumbled._

"_Shadow and silence are important to ninjas," Leo replied with a grin, "Light and Sound."_

_Lucy smiled a little._

"_You've told me that before," she mumbled._

"_A ninja moves with the shadows and in complete silence. You can make that happen without any sort of training. I wish I had __**that**__ ability," Leo chuckled, wincing slightly, "then Donnie wouldn't get so mad at me."_

_Lucy gave him a comforting glance._

"_Hurry up you two!" came a shout._

_Lucy jumped and Leo tensed, he grabbed Lucy's hand and slipped into the room._

Leo was seated at the kitchen table, a cup of tea untouched in front of him, fingers drumming the table as he shook off the memory.

Leo stood and abruptly walked out of the room, leaving Raph and Mikey staring after him quizzically.

Don walked in only seconds later.

"Where'd Leo go?" Don asked.

"Um…he just like…left," Mikey managed.

"Is it just me or is he acting like…me?" Raph asked Don.

Don blinked.

"He's been weird since we brought Jacob inside the lair," Don muttered, more to himself than to the others, "I think Leo knows Jacob…but Jacob acts like he just met Leo so…"

"Yeah," Raph finished, "What ya' thinkin' Don?"

"I have a bad feeling about Jacob and I think Leo does too but Splinter has given Jacob the title of 'guest' so unless something happens we can't do anything." Don replied.

Raph nodded sharply.

"How bad of a feeling about the guy?" Mikey asked Don.

"A weird vibe," Don replied, "I don't really know how else to describe it."

"Hmm," Raph replied.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Same feeling?" Don offered.

"Sorta…more like I feel like I'm being measured up every time I'm keeping an eye on him," Raph replied.

"Dudes, I could've swore he was moving around in that room earlier, but when I got in there he was asleep. It was creepy," Mikey added.

"Ok…its official, keep a very close on him," Don stated, "I'll call Leo in a little bit."

"Sounds good," Raph replied, "I'll go after him in an hour, let him clear his head."

~O~

About an hour later Raph grabbed his phone as it went off only to freeze in shock.

_Guys get over here…Leo's hurt!_ April exclaimed from the other line.

Raph struggled for a second.

"Hurt how?" he managed after a second.

_He's bleeding all over my couch! How do you think?_ she snapped.

"We'll be there as fast as we can April," Raph replied, hanging up and turning toward the infirmary.

Don was helping Jacob move to a more comfortable area when he got there.

"Don April's place, pronto Leo got into some trouble," Raph ordered.

Don's head snapped up.

"Shell," Don growled, "Jacob we'll be back, I'll help you move into the guest room then."

Jacob nodded tiredly as Don eased him back down.

When the three remaining turtles had left, Jacob got up and chuckled before walking outside the room and looking around.

"Jacob?" Splinter greeted softly, "it is good to see you on your feet."

Jacob turned toward him.

"You should've listened to Leonardo you old fool," he laughed.

Splinter tensed, eyes narrowing.

He didn't get a chance to defend himself, it happened too fast.

Jacob formed a claw with one hand and threw it forward, his palm slapping the old rat's head, the burst of electrical power burning fur and skin, killing him instantly.

Jacob looked around and grinned, closing his eyes and focusing.

Things started exploding and giving out. The door to the lair flew open and crumpled off it's hinges.

"Now…who to blame?" he giggled before walking toward the old rat's room and searching around, he grinned when he spotted it a piece of black cloth with a red emblem on it.

Jacob grabbed it and moved back toward the old rat before tearing his bandages and making himself look like he had been in a fight, he flopped down not far from Splinter, clutching that piece of cloth and pretended to be unconscious.

He resisted the urge to smile when he heard he horror filled cries as the turtles returned.

**A/N: dun dun dun….suspense or panic? Both? Good. : )**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Tortured Soul

**Chapter 5: Tortured Soul**

_He stood still over the gravestone, the carnations he held fluttering in the breeze, he knelt and laid the flowers down before standing and pressing a hand to the top._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered._

"_Leo! What'cha doin' in there?" Raph's voice broke in._

_Leo turned and sighed before jumping away back outside the gate of the cemetery._

"_Thought I saw someone snooping around," he replied as he joined his brothers._

"_Find 'em?" Raph asked._

"_Gardener," Leo replied simply, "he was checking on a few things I guess."_

"_Ah," Mikey replied with a grin._

_As they turned away Leo cast one last glance behind him. The grave stone, though, was out of sight._

_Lucy Spencer_

_1989-1994_

_Beloved Daughter._

The group struggled to respond to the horror of what was around them.

Raph was the one to find Splinter and Jacob; his wail of grief snatching the attention of the others.

"Donnie!" Raph screamed.

Mikey found himself supporting the trembling body of his elder brother. Leo was semi lucid his injury wasn't severe but he had lost a lot of blood on top of being absolutely exhausted from a fight and retreat.

Leo struggled to move, head lulling slightly.

Don knelt at Splinter's fallen side and fought tears as nothing seemed to resuscitate the limp figure.

Don wiped his face, gasping in an attempt to prevent himself from crying.

He's gone," Don choked.

_Looking back at the beginning of thisAnd how life wasJust you and me loving all of our friendsLiving life like an oceanBut now the current's only pulling me downIt's getting harder too breathIt won't be to long and I will be going underCan you save me from this?_Leo was on the ground, he'd slumped there sobbing, unknowingly allowing his gift to start a song, he cut it off when he heard it.

They couldn't know.

Mikey gave a startled glance his way…but otherwise no one else seemed to have heard a thing.

Too caught up in their grief.

It was hours later after Don had left him to rest after patching his injuries that he found out how his father died.

Jacob was next to him on a cot at April's.

It was the only place they could think to go after losing both their home and their father.

"Should've taken advantage of your chance boy…." Jacob whispered.

Leo stirred, head turning toward the figure on the opposite cot. Despite his pain, Leo sat up slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Leo whispered.

Jacob turned toward him and grinned coldly.

Leo froze for a moment and then screamed, launching himself at the man, grappling and punching him.

Jacob laughed and twisted, dragging the injured warrior to the ground as they wrestled for control.

Lashing out, punching, kicking, biting.

Their shouts caught the attention of those in the living room, only after they heard Leo cuss did they leap to their feet and scramble in.

Raph grabbed Leo and hauled him back.

"BASTARD! HE KILLED SPLINTER!" Leo shrieked.

Raph dragged the furious figure out of the room and shoved him against the wall, gripping his brother's jaw and forced him to look at him.

"Leo _calm_ down," Raph ordered.

Leo froze before tears started streaming down his cheeks and he pulled away.

"Oh God…I could've prevented this…I knew…I knew…." Leo wailed, sinking to the ground and weeping uncontrollably.

Raph struggled for a minute, trying to work out what his brother was talking about.

"Knew what bro?" Raph whispered, again making his brother look at him; abet more gently this time.

"Jacob…Jacob can't be trusted…" Leo choked out.

Raph frowned.

"Leo…do you know him?" Raph whispered.

"…yes…" it came out a sob.

"How?" Raph asked carefully.

"You don't want to know," Leo managed.

"In Latin America?" Raph offered.

"Before that," Leo choked.

"Leo I don't-" Raph started.

"HE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS SIX!" Leo spat suddenly, fists clenched.

Raph froze, color draining from his face.

"I tried! I tried to warn Splinter! I tried!" Leo screamed, sobs over taking him, "he can't be trusted!"

Leo dissolved into hysterics.

Raph remained frozen, suddenly his brother's attitude about physical contact made sense. Leo wasn't one to like hugs, or cuddling for that matter. He'd accept a hug, but he usually was tense as a spring because of it. Leo's hostility toward the man made more sense now, as well as the way he'd been frozen at the sight of the man.

Raph gritted his teeth, rage burning in him more hotly than ever before.

He gently pulled his quaking brother into a hug. _He had unintentionally brought his brother's worst nightmare into their home…_

"…don't…don't tell…" Leo pled.

"Leo," Raph whispered softly, "I-"

"Don't…don't want them to…know," Leo sobbed, "…please…no….pity…"

Raph closed his eyes and sighed.

"I won't…but you have to soon bro. they deserve to know," Raph whispered, "it explains a lot about you."

Leo only sniffed, struggling to control his raging emotions, fury and agony waging war inside him.

April approached them and sighed.

"Raph?" she asked, "has he calmed down?"

"He's hysterical…not sure what happened April but he's worked up pretty bad…he keeps muttering that Jacob killed Splinter…but that's all I can make out," Raph sighed.

"Yeah we all heard that accusation," Don commented dryly as he walked up.

Leo suddenly tensed in Raph's arms.

"Don chill," Raph growled, very aware of Leo's sudden tension, "he's worked up and freaked out."

Don scowled.

"He accused a man of murder Raph…a man that tried to save Splinter's life…a man who is now our technical legal guardian…I don't care how upset he is. I need to make sure he isn't hurt worse," Don snapped.

Leo flinched.

"Don…cool it…I'm warning you," Raph said fiercely.

He might not be able to tell his brother's secret but sure as hell wasn't letting anyone push Leo's tortured emotions around.

Leo was shaking, grieving his father and the shock of finally telling someone his secret, plus fear.

Raph could smell it.

Leo was terrified he'd tell them his secret.

Don scowled, but sighed before closing his eyes.

"Ok I'm calm…Leo I'm sorry I snapped," Don whispered.

Leo simply trembled but nodded against Raph's shoulder.

They all jumped suddenly as music rippled around them.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might…Kryptonite…_

_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep…You took for granted all the times I never let you stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead…I picked you up and put you back on solid ground…_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might…Kryptonite…_

Raph froze in shock when he realized where the music was coming from, thankfully April thought it was Casey's stereo and called out for him to turn it off.

"Its not mine," Casey complained before joining them and his head swiveled toward Leo.

"Wait just a second…dude…is Leo?" Mikey whispered.

The music suddenly truncated and Leo slumped limp seconds later.

Raph gripped him nervously.

"That…was weird," Don whispered.

"It was like a defense mechanism…" April whispered softly.

"Huh?" they whispered.

"Don you were being pretty pushy and you were angry…I think it scared him. He simply reacted. Raph was trying to calm him down but I guess the tension overwhelmed him," April whispered as she knelt and touched Leo's forehead as Raph eased him to the floor, "I thought I was crazy the first time I heard him do that…it was after a bad fight with Raph…I thought Raph had some of his death metal going in the dojo…I opened the door and Leo was in there…the music just stopped when he realized I was there."

"Creepy…" Mikey whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Don gasped before turning Leo's wrists into view and gently unwrapping his wrist guards.

"Shell," Raph gasped, eyes widening, "are those what I think they are?"

"These areas have been rubbed raw before….by…shackles…" Don breathed.

The whole group tensed.

The only place they could think of where Leo could possibly have been shackled without them knowing came to mind…Latin America.

His explanation as to why he'd been gone so long began a mantra within their minds.

_I was hurt really bad…I nearly died…I was hurt really bad…I nearly died…I was hurt really bad…I nearly died…_

**A/N: So…intrigued yet? **


	7. Chapter 6:Ghosts of Secrets Past

_**Disclaimer: "Lucy" is by Skillet**_

_**Chapter 6: Ghosts of Secrets Past**_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your nameI left a dozen roses on your grave todayI'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves awayI just came to talk for a whileI got some things I need to sayNow that it's overI just wanna hold herI'd give up all the world to seeThat little piece of heaven looking back at meNow that it's overI just wanna hold herI've gotta live with the choices I madeAnd I can't live with myself todayHey Lucy, I remembered your birthday…_

Raph stopped and cocked his head as he neared his brother's room at the farmhouse. They had buried Splinter last week and Leo had seemed hesitant to be within the same room as Jacob, it was no secret that the two loathed each other and Raph knew why. He'd let Jacob know that he wasn't going to tolerate anything happening to his brother now. The man had acted as if nothing had even phased him.

That scared Raphael slightly, the older turtle was a mystery, he seemed to be kind but now Raph found himself noticing the slight smirks and cold glint in the man's gaze.

He was planning something.

Raph knocked lightly on his brother's door and he heard the sound stop and then his brother opening the door.

Leo had been asked about the music and had refused to answer, they had dropped the questions after he made it clear he was uncomfortable talking about it.

They made eye contact before the door opened.

"You ok?" Raph asked softly.

Leo remained silent returning to sitting on his bed, he picked up something and fumbled with it before stuffing it into his belt.

"Leo?" Raph asked softly.

"I'm fine Raph," Leo replied stiffly.

Raph frowned slightly and reached over to touch his brother.

Leo flinched away.

"I…I lied about how I knew Jacob," Leo said quietly.

_Jacob had him pinned against the back of the barn._

_His face shoved into the younger turtle's as he was forced to look the vicious golden gaze._

"_You told him," Jacob spat, "you little bastard."_

_Leo trembled as old fears rose to the surface, panic beginning to set in._

"_You won't say anything…you tell him you lied…or I'll kill him…you hear me?" Jacob spat, his spittle splattering onto Leo's face as the younger turtle flinched._

_Jacob pressed a thumb against Leo's Adam's Apple, applying slight pressure._

_Leo squirmed, struggling to move his pinned wrists._

_The pressure increased and fear flickered into the younger male's eyes._

"_What are you going to tell him?" Jacob whispered._

"_I lied," Leo choked out._

"_Or?" Jacob hissed._

"_You'll kill him," Leo whimpered._

"_Please…" Leo trembled, "don't…"_

_Jacob gripped the younger male's chin._

"_Remember Leonardo…you're __**mine**__," Jacob hissed._

_Leo sank to the ground and huddled into a ball as the elder male walked away._

_Nearly an hour later Leo managed to gather himself and retreated to the safety of his room, he hadn't left it in three days._

_Locked himself in._

"Leo?" Raph coaxed gently, "what do you mean you lied?"

Leo fought tears.

"I lied," Leo whispered, "I-I…I knew you'd take my side so I lied…"

Raph froze frowning.

"He didn't-?" Raph trailed off.

Leo shook his head.

"Never touched me…" Leo whispered, fighting a shudder as he said it.

Raph's frowned deepened into a scowl he rose to his feet in a rage.

The slap was so sudden that all Leo could manage was to stare at him in horror, his heart ripping into a thousand pieces.

Raph turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leo stuffed his hands into his mouth to muffle his horrified screams.

He was alone against the beast now.

Leo's hands shook dangerously, as he began to hyperventilate as the door opened and dark golden eyes meet his.

The smirk across the elder turtle's face was the only indication of the male's grotesque pleasure.

Leo got up and shrank back, eyes flicking toward the open door and the hallway beyond.

Jacob closed the door and leaned against it.

"You always did cower around me…" Jacob hissed.

Leo was shaking but for the sake of his dignity he was making an attempt to look brave. The Shredder had been deadly…but not evil…evil had another name…Jacob.

"Well I guess except the time you tried to kill me…" the elder turtle chuckled slightly, "if I remember right it was after you killed that little girl…"

Leo froze, eyes narrowing.

"You made me kill her," Leo hissed.

Jacob fixed his dark gaze on the younger male who flinched but managed not to wilt.

"I did no such thing," he breathed, "you murdered that little girl…I _tried_ to stop you."

"No," Leo spat, "you _made_ me! You forced me to strangle her!"

Jacob shook his head and sighed as if he was tired of dealing with a naughty child.

"Leonardo…you attacked her and killed her I pulled you off," the male replied.

Leo shook with rage and fear.

"LIAR!" Leo shrieked before leaping forward.

He jerked back as a blast of electricity slammed into his chest and sent him sprawling.

The lights flickered slightly as Jacob hauled Leo to his feet with his own sheath-strap.

The elder male's eyes blazed and he pushed Leo against the wall before gripping the younger one's throat and squeezing.

Leo choked, hands attempting to remove the elder male's grip.

"I _own _you Leonardo…if I say you killed her…than you killed her," Jacob hissed, shoving his face into Leo's.

Leo gasped for air, limbs twitching as he struggled to loosen the larger male's grip.

"…please…" Leo gasped.

~O~

Mikey froze as he heard the hushed tones coming from Leo's room and peeked around the doorway.

His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

Leo was squirming as the elder male held him against the wall, hands gripping Leo's throat in a tight vice.

Leo's hands fumbled weakly against the grip, body starting to sag as he lost the struggle for air.

At a loss for what to do Mikey grabbed the vase beside him and threw it down the hall, ducking into the side room.

Jacob slipped out of the room seconds later eyes snapping down the hall and then retreating toward the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess.

Mikey scrambled into his brother's room and knelt at his brother's side.

Leo was on all fours, coughing roughly and gripping his throat, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mikey tipped his brother's head and felt him flinch.

He grimaced at the sight of the bruising and noticed the shame etched into his brother's features.

He wouldn't make eye contact.

Mikey gently pulled him into a hug and felt his elder brother trembling like a kitten in a thunderstorm.

"Its ok bro," he whispered, "I'm going to go get Donnie to look at those bruises ok?"

Leo trembled harder, hands gripping his brother's wrists.

"I'll be right back ok?" Mikey whispered.

Leo nodded slightly.

"Lock the door behind me," Mikey whispered.

Leo continued to shake after Mikey walked out but managed to get up and latch the door before he sank to the ground and fought tears.

~O~

Mikey turned around to find dark golden eyes and a cold calculating stare.

He then realized he'd underestimated the warrior and felt his cold blood turn to ice.

"Hello Michaelangelo," Jacob whispered.

Mike made a dash for it only to be roughly grabbed and thrown down.

~O~

After about twenty minutes Leo was beginning to worry.

The door handle rattled slightly and Leo squeaked with terror before he could prevent it.

"LEO?" Raph's voice broke in, "Leo open the door."

Leo fought against the tremors and opened the latch.

The door burst in and he was thrown down as his head was slammed against the opening door.

Jacob stood over him and scowled as Leo moaned weakly, gripping his wounded head.

Jacob knelt over him and growled.

"Leo? Leo are you ok?" Jacob mocked as he mimicked Raph's voice.

Leo fought tears and tried to pull away.

Jacob hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room, down the hall, through the broken porcelain and outside.

Deadening the sound of the struggle the whole time with his ability.

Leo struggled frantically, terror gripping him.

Jacob threw him down after about ten minutes and shoved his face in the dirt.

Leo choked back sobs of terror, he knew what this beast was capable of.

"I guess I best make you just disappear…you'll be ok out here and they'll just think you left…after all they won't care when they hear what you did," Jacob hissed, "Michaelangelo had an unfortunate accident on his way to get Donatello."

Leo tensed as he felt the edge of a knife against the back of his neck before his head was jerked back.

As his head was jerked upward and Mikey's limp body was shown to him, Leo poured his horror filled grief to the world, wails echoing off of the trees.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Jacob shoved him back down and raised the blade, fumbling with the coil of rope beside where he'd thrown Leo down.

Leo wept into the dirt, grief and terror overwhelming him.

His wrists were jerked back and tightly wrapped together, barbed wire was woven within the rope.

Leo sobbed, the fear for his remaining family and the grief too much for him to take.

He was helpless…he'd been burnt out for six months.

Jacob dragged him to his feet and jerked him toward bushes, pushing them aside he shoved Leo into the tiny shack and bound his feet and wrists as tightly as he could to the post inside.

Jacob then laid the naked blade against Leo's neck and grinned coldly.

"Too bad you can't protect them…you had to break out of the facility in Latin America…didn't expect me to be there…did you?" Jacob hissed, "didn't expect to be burnt out after the escape did you?"

Leo struggled slightly, forcing his pain and fear aside he mustered up the courage to spit in Jacob's face.

Jacob slapped him before pressing the blade against Leo's neck.

A burst of brilliant light made him scream and the blade jerk against Leo's neck.

Blood poured from the wound and Leo jerked before going limp, the sight of his lifeless younger bother filling his darkening gaze.

**A/N: ….well…um….yeah… "hides in bomb shelter"…**

**Please note Leo's behavior follows that of someone (a child) that has been through both physical and emotional abuse and has been reacquainted with the source of those wounds.**

**Also lots of little clues in this chapter, re-read if you didn't catch them the first time.**


	8. Chapter 7:Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing**

Don entered the kitchen at the farmhouse to find Raph slamming the cupboards and jerking the fridge door open.

"Um…what crawled up your butt and died?" Don asked carefully.

Raph shot him a dirty look.

"Oh I've been wondering the same thing," April's voice broke in, "he's been weird all morning."

"Weird," Raph spat, "how about pissed…Leo lied to me…he lied to me about Jacob…"

Raph trailed off as in a fit of rage he threw his cup into the sink and it bounced due to being plastic.

"Lied about what?" Don asked carefully, glancing at the doorway as April and Casey entered the room.

Raph was fuming.

"He told me Jacob raped him when he was six…then earlier he told me he lied about it," Raph growled out.

April tensed.

"Raph…did you approach Jacob after Leo told you that?" April whispered fearfully, exchanging a glance with Casey.

Casey looked just as worried.

"Yeah…I…told him to stay away from Leo…why?" Raph ended nervously.

"Oh Hell Raph…that's the worse thing you could've done…" Casey breathed, "Leo…Raph…Jacob probably went to Leo and…"

He didn't have to finish, Raph was already sprinting down the hall and yelped as he stumbled through the broken porcelain before charging into Leo's room to find it empty with blood on the door.

"Leo," Raph managed weakly.

He turned to find the others staring into the room behind him.

"Guys…where's Mikey?" April asked softly, suddenly noticing the youngest was missing.

"He…he was walking this way when I left…the house earlier…I came back in a little while lata' and he…I thought he was with Casey…but Leo…," Raph trailed.

"Where's Jacob?" Don suddenly demanded.

They turned to look at him, before realization set in.

Leo, Mikey, and Jacob were all missing.

"We have to find them," Raph hollered, whipping around to head outside.

As the others scrambled to follow him they found him standing stock still as the limping figure of Jacob approached.

"He's LOST IT!" Jacob hollered, "He attacked Michaelangelo! When I tried to follow he attacked me and couldn't find them!"

The group stood torn as Jacob leaned heavily against the railing, sinking down onto the back porch.

No one knew how to respond or what to think.

**A/N: Transition chappie folks….hang in there…**


	9. Chapter 8:Graves and Ghosts

**Chapter 8: Graves and Ghosts**

Michaelangelo stirred, shivering as he moved his head, a whimper escaped as pain arched over his skull.

"Shhhh," a woman's voice coaxed.

He turned his head slowly, whimpering as light leaked into his slitted gaze.

The light dimmed drastically and a pair of silver eyes met his, pale white, nearly translucent hair rippled around an angelic face, and porcelain skin covered the willowy feminine frame.

Mike's breath caught in his chest eyes widening.

"Am…am I dead? Are you and angel?" he managed after a moment.

Her eyes half-mooned as she smiled, a soft angelic giggle rippling around them.

"No," she whispered, "and no."

"Oh…well…who?" he sputtered, momentarily forgetting his wounded skull and started to sit up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and eased him back down.

He suddenly sat up quickly.

"Leo?" he whispered.

The angelic figure remained silent, she closed her silvery eyes and reached over to place a comforting hand on Michaelangelo's shoulder.

"I wasn't fast enough," she murmured softly, "I'm sorry."

"You saved me?" he choked.

"Yes and I tried to save my best friend…but I wasn't fast enough…I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"You're best friend?" Mikey whispered, turning to look at her in confusion.

"I've known Leo since I was five years old, my name is Lucy Spencer," she replied.

"Lucy…that's-" Mikey froze.

"_Hey Leo, what're you doing at this grave huh?" Mike asked softly, cocking his head to view the child's grave._

"_Wondering what it must be like to lose a child that was so young ya know? Not like we'll ever know ourselves but…its sad still," Leo replied._

_Mike glanced at the name and dates._

_Lucy Spencer_

"You died!" Mikey gasped, before jerking back and getting pale, "ar-are you a ghost?"

Lucy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No…Jacob forced Leo to strangle me when he was seven. He held Leo's hands and made him squeeze my neck…the Leo I knew retreated behind a mask and never came back out after that. I didn't die…but Jacob left my body for my family to find and Leo was…hurt more after that," she replied, "my family thought I was dead, buried me alive I guess…Jacob dug me up and revived me…I escaped him weeks later and hid best I could…I was a six year old hiding in the sewers alone. I watched from the shadows as Leo tried to kill Jacob two months after my 'murder' he nearly succeeded. Jacob was left for dead and Leo ran until he couldn't run anymore…he tried to commit suicide three days later in your home…he failed because Splinter caught him and thought he was just messing around. It was weeks later that he laid his hands on the stove on purpose so his hands burned…he told all of you he fell."

Mikey bowed his head and fought tears.

"Leo was depressed?" Mike choked out.

"He never forgave himself," she whispered.

"He protected me from Jacob…and I couldn't protect him…I couldn't save him Mikey I'm so sorry."

Mikey fought tears but nodded, with all of the other questions they had it also seemed that they wouldn't know the answer to why he had shackle scars either.

"What about Jacob?" he managed weakly.

"He took off after he saw me…he thought I died…that's how I got away when I was little so…he thinks I'm a ghost," she whispered.

Mikey nodded weakly.

"We need to warn the others," he whispered.

Lucy shook her head.

"You need to rest…then you need to warn them," she whispered.

"Wh-what? You aren't coming along?" he managed to sputter.

"No. If Jacob knew I was still alive then my ability to scare him would falter. He would simply kill me," Lucy replied, "It's up to you to warn them Mike. Rest for now…then go to them."

She got up and walked out past the curtain that was hanging over the entryway, leaving Mike to grieve.

**A/N: hmmmm…is Leo dead? What will Jacob do now? Will Mike get there in time? Will Lucy help?**


	10. Chapter 9: Sorrow Takes Hold

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 9: Sorrow Takes Hold**

The knowledge of Mike's death and Leo's supposed insanity made every being in the farmhouse anxious. Don was nervously cleaning Jacob's injuries the knowledge of what Leo had told Raph and then denied played frantically in the back of his mind.

_What_ had Jacob done to his brothers?

Jacob at first glance looked genuinely concerned about his brothers, but looking deeper Don could see the almost smug smile, just a hint on the edge of this lips.

Jacob made Don's skin crawl and he secretly regretted ever allowing Jacob near his eldest brother, especially after learning what had happened to Leo as a child.

Mike…what had happened to Mike?

Fear, worry, and disgust had compounded in Don's gut and he left as quickly as he could after patching up Jacob. Raph nodded to him as he slipped out of the room, Raph's whole frame was tense as a spring. He blamed himself for the fate of his brothers. If he hadn't approached Jacob, Leo and Mike would still be safe.

The next step was tentative, no one knew for sure as to how to go about learning more from Jacob or how to treat him. For all they knew, Leo and Mike were being held hostage somewhere and one wrong move would cause them harm. Or they were both dead.

And Jacob wasn't saying anything other than his original claim.

As the group gathered in the living room they began to discuss the next move, they weren't prepared for Jacob to walk out to join them and sigh heavily.

"I'm truly sorry. I couldn't stop him. I did bury Mike if you want to go there. He was…badly mangled," Jacob whispered.

No one wanted to move.

Raph stepped forward and nodded.

"Yeah I'd like to see the grave," Raph whispered, his voice nearly cracking with fear and grief.

If Mike really was dead then he was going to fight to save Leo hopefully put an end to Jacob's reign of terror.

If Leo was still alive he prayed that Leo was safe and far away from Jacob's influence.

As Jacob slowly lead them to where the fight occurred, everyone felt a level of despair settle over their shoulders at the sight of the fresh dirt covering a grave. Raph staggered.

"No…" he breathed, stumbling forward and dropping to his knees by the grave.

As Don dropped down next to Raph and April buried her face in Casey's shoulder Jacob tensed and his attention snapped to the left as shurikan spun at him.

Jacob dodged just in time.

The figure that dropped down in front of Jacob, braced in a fighting stance, made Raph jerk to his feet and Don cry out.

"MIKEY?" Don gasped, scrambling to his feet in shock.

Mike's gaze was fixed on Jacob.

"Leave them alone!" Mike snarled, "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Oh Michaelangelo…you really shouldn't have crossed me," Jacob hissed, his eyes narrowed and his hands formed into fists with crackling electricity arching up his arms.

Mike faltered, suddenly very afraid.

"What…how can you?" Mike sputtered.

"I'm just like Leonardo…we are the same," Jacob laughed before charging forward, throwing a fist towards Mike and opening his palm.

"NO!" Don screamed.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay…next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 10: Revived**

Mike was thrown back screaming as electricity slamming into his frame and sent agonizing pain through every inch.

Mike crumpled into a heap upon hitting the ground and didn't move.

"NO!" Raph roared, attempting to reach Mike.

Raph stopped short when Jacob snarled a warning before turning once again towards the youngest Hamato.

Then before anyone else could re-act a brilliant burst of light exploded between Mike and Jacob.

Jacob jerked back, color draining from his face; he covered his face in a desperate attempt to block the light.

"JACOB," it was roar of rage, a deep fury.

The light faded to reveal a woman, nearly translucent in her paleness between Jacob and Mike.

"No…you're dead! How?" Jacob gasped.

"It's time to be punished Jacob," she whispered, her voice echoing and sounding similar to melodious wind chimes.

"You?" Jacob threw his head back and laughed, "you can't hurt me."

"But I can," came a stern, dangerous, voice.

Don's head , along with everyone else's, snapped to the other side of Jacob.

Leo stood tall and perilous, electricity crackling at his fingertips, his eyes bright pools of golden-brown blazing like fire.

Don heard April's breath come in sharply next to him and Raph's gasp.

Jacob laughed.

"You're too much of a coward Leonardo, you'll never beat me. You tried once remember? You tried to kill me and failed," Jacob scoffed gesturing outward as if daring Leo to strike.

And Leo did.

Jacob was slammed against the wall of the barn over a hundred feet away with Leo running straight for him a ball of electrical power cupped in his hands. Jacob slowly stood, just in time for Leo to lay a solid punch into the man's stomach, pushing the electrical power into the man and then in one smooth motion dragging it back out again and laying Jacob out with a series of kicks to the head.

Jacob staggered back up and dropped into a stance hold twin balls of electricity in his hands and snarling in rage at the eldest Hamato.

Leo mimicked the stance, exploding sound at the elder turtle causing him to stagger and shake his head. Then in tandem with Leo's explosive sounds, bright light from the girl began to flash behind him, blinding Jacob and allowing Leo to land blows.

Jacob lashed out burning Leo's arms and sides with the electrical power in his hands, but Leo never even flinched.

Rage and the desire for revenge poured adrenalin into every pore of Leo's body and before he knew it Jacob lay broken at his feet, coughing up blood from a last blow to the face and sporting burns.

The girl stepped up beside Leo and they both stared down at Jacob then after glancing at each other they moved forward and with a single identical motion they touched a forefinger to Jacob's forehead and the man screamed.

Then he slumped, unmoving on the ground.

Leo staggered and the girl caught him and slowed his progress as he slumped into an exhausted heap.

Raph bolted over to Mike as Don scrambled towards Leo and both men inspected their siblings.

Mike moaned before waking and clutching his stomach where the burns were as Raph got to him.

"What happened?" he managed.

"Leo…well…just beat the crap out of Jacob," Raph sputtered.

"He's alive?" Mike gasped.

Raph blinked and nodded.

"Well he was…Don's checking on him now," Raph whispered as he helped Mike get up so as to move him into the house.

April had darted inside with Casey to gather medical supplies and to make some food.

Don had knelt beside Leo and the girl and was searching for the eldest's pulse.

"He's gone Donnie," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "it took all he had left."

"No," Don choked, "please no."

Don pulled his brother to him and clutching the limp figure, wept.

"Jacob always said they end up killing each other," she whispered, her white hair twisting around her. Then before Don's eyes she changed the pure, translucent, white shifted steadily to the opaque and darkened. After a few moments the tips of her fingers were the darkest black and it crawled up her frame till it consumed all but her sapphire blue eyes.

Long black locks twisted around her as she stood and a lamenting song swirled around her, tears rolled down her cheeks and she wept.

Then a gasp made them freeze and the sound of the electricity in the barn groaning made them turn to look at Leo.

Don slowly laid Leo back down and waited, fingers glued to his brother's wrist.

Then Leo coughed, blood flecking his cheeks, before golden-brown eyes fluttered open.

Then instantly, the girl was no longer darker than night but as she had been when Don had first seen her.

"Leo," she breathed, "how?"

Leo opened his hand to reveal a handful of batteries and coughed weakly.

"Just enough to make my heart start again," Leo choked, "then I just grabbed onto the only other source of power."

"You're insane," Don laughed, shaking his head.

Leo managed a weak smile before coughing.

"Sorry to complain, but everything hurts and I'm cold," Leo mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"Let's get him inside," the girl whispered, helping Don stand while holding Leo in his arms.

Jacob's body lay abandoned in the grass, it was burned the next day by the two who had been his victims.

"What's your name?" Don asked the girl after they got Leo bandaged and comfortable.

"Lucy," the girl replied.

It took a good four months before Leo fully recovered from the fight and in that time he watched with a smile as Mike and Lucy formed a bond and a spark of romance crackled between them.

The End

**A/N: Sorry for the long delays in updates, I've had a lot going on. At the time I'm not planning on a sequel for this fic, but I might start working on one if enough people would like to see more. Hope you all enjoyed the ride and I look forward to hearing from you guys on my other works. **


End file.
